


La última conquista

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, hijos, mycroft es lo mejor, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft pensó que jamás encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que fuera correspondido, pero un día apareció Greg Lestrade en su vida y no puede creer su suerte, aunque le queda pasar una última prueba: Lalo Lestrade, el hijo de Greg.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft tenía que admitir que aunque fingiera escasa preocupación por los demás y dijera que el tener sentimientos por alguien era una debilidad, su lista de conquistas era inusualmente extensa y muy variopinta. Sus parejas podían ir desde las más importantes como un político que le duplicaba la edad, como por ejemplo el ministro de economía que rehusó dejar a su esposa por él pues solo quería sexo, hasta un ladrón de coches, que conoció en su adolescencia y que pensó que sin en él se moriría hasta que robó el coche recién estrenado de su padre.

Sus relaciones siempre habían durado unos pocos meses y a sus casi cincuenta años había pensado que ser feliz con alguien no estaba en su destino y tendría que aceptar lo que una parte de su cerebro siempre le había dicho, que los sentimientos eran una pérdida de tiempo. Pero apareció Greg y todo cambió.

Él ni tan siquiera sabía que le interesaba al policía, pero tuvo que acudir a Scotland Yard a entregar un papeleo referente a un caso de suicidio de uno de los ministros y cundo se quedaron a solas en el despacho Greg acortó distancias y lo besó. Primero se sintió incrédulo, ¿qué hacía un hombre como Greg besándole a él? Pero luego, tras varias pausas se dejó llevar alegando en que pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

A día de hoy llevaba saliendo con Greg casi un año, su relación más larga hasta la fecha y por primera vez iba a quedarse en su casa a pasar la noche. No es como si no se hubieran acostado antes, pero Greg tenía un hijo y era la primera vez que iba a dormir en su casa con el niño presente.

Ya había conocido al niño en varias ocasiones, habían jugado a las cartas o merendado juntos pero siempre en presencia del padre y nunca más de un par de horas.

Mycroft se convenció así mismo de que había retrasado este encuentro por respeto a Greg y a Lawrence, aunque el pequeño insistía en que lo llamasen Lalo, pero en el fondo era por miedo. Los niños eran muy imprevisibles y él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, pero quería a Greg así que cuando este le propuso pasar el fin de semana con él y con el niño, él tuvo que aceptar.

Greg vivía en un barrio de clase media con casitas separadas por pequeños jardines y los tejados de arcilla. Aparcó detrás del coche de Greg, bajó de él y cogió la maleta donde llevaba su neceser y dos cambios de ropa para esos días. Tomó aire antes de pasar la cerca que daba a su parcela, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta se tiró un poco de las mangas del jersey.

"Ni se te ocurra venir con traje, mi hijo piensa que si lo usas es que eres aburrido y tú no lo eres." Le había dicho Greg.

No se consideraba una persona divertida, pero ahí estaba, con unos vaqueros oscuros, camisa blanca y un jersey de color granate que no dejaba de hacerle sentir incómodo. Alzó la mano y tocó el timbre.

Casi inmediato, Lalo, que había heredado los ojos y la enorme sonrisa de su padre, le abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola Mike! —saludó animado.

Mycroft sonrió con incomodidad, había insistido en que le llamase "Mycroft" pero el pequeño decía que ese era un nombre de viejo y que los nombres están para acortarlos.

—Hola Lalo —saludó —. Has abierto muy rápido, ni que me estuvieras esperando.

—Nop, es que soy rápido —respondió.

—No mientas —dijo Greg apareciendo desde la cocina que estaba frente a la puerta —. Lleva un rato esperándote sentado en las escaleras, estaba muy emocionado por este fin de semana.

—¡Mentira! —se quejó Lalo cuyas mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

Mycroft sonrió un poco, miró de soslayo a Greg y luego al niño que lo miraba expectante. Se movió incómodo en el sitio. Se aclaró la voz y preguntó.

—Eh... ¿Dónde dejo esto?

Greg acortó el espacio entre ellos y le besó.

—En mi dormitorio, sube. Yo estoy acabando la cena —dijo al separarse.

Lalo, satisfecho porque se habían besado, se metió en la cocina con su padre para ayudarle.

La casa de Greg no era muy grande, a la izquierda del recibidor estaba el salón, tenía una zona de lectura y arte con una mesa y unas sillas a la altura del niño, el sofá era de color negro al igual que los muebles. La decoración era muy sobria para alguien que tenía un hijo pero Greg y Lalo nunca parecía que eso importara, eso si, las estanterías estaban repletas de libros de vivos colores e incluso tenían una videoconsola enchufada al televisor de plasma.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior, a la izquierda había una puerta de color blanca con las letras “LALO” pegadas a ella, a la derecha un baño y frente a Mycroft la habitación de Greg.

La cama era más grande que las convencionales, el mobiliario y la ropa de cama eran de tonos grises y el mobiliario oscuro. Sin duda sus colores favoritos de su pareja. Dejó la maleta cerca de la puerta procurando que no estorbaba o desentonaba con el orden que había en el cuarto y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Lalo estaba subido en una banqueta de plástico azul mientras ayudaba a su padre a mover lo que había en la olla.

—Huele muy bien, ¿que estáis cocinando? —preguntó.

—¡Adivina! —exclamó el niño —. Dale de probar papá, vamos —insistió.

—Acércate —pidió Greg, cogió un poco con la cuchara y esperó que dejara de gotear para aproximársela.

—Mmm... Puré de calabacín y zanahoria con un poco de pimentón dulce —adivinó.

Lalo abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Jo... Lo aciertas siempre —dijo —. ¡Creí que si lo veías casi rojo pensarías que era tomate!

—El sabor del pimentón es muy específico Lalo, sus ácidos grasos lo hacen inconfundible.

El niño parecía confundido, Greg enarcó una ceja. Mycroft se sonrojó un poco y se apartó.

—Me refiero a que tiene un sabor muy especial —explicó —. ¿Necesitáis ayuda? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Ve poniendo la mesa, esto queda que se sirva y ya —dijo.

—¡Mike no te olvides coger mi plato favorito! —exclamó Lalo antes de remover la olla una vez más.

El político sonrió e hizo caso a las palabras de los Lestrade.

—He comprado vino para nosotros —informó Greg —. Está en la nevera.

Mycroft arrugó el rostro, daba igual las veces que le dijera a su pareja que el vino no se guardaba en la nevera como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Te regalaré una vinoteca con control de temperatura —le dijo —. Que lo sepas.

—¿Qué es una vinoteca? —preguntó Lalo sin entender.

—Una cosa muy cara que no necesito —explicó Greg.

—Si el vino se guarda a una temperatura perfecta sabrá mejor y podrás percibir otros sabores de su fabricación—dijo Mycroft sacando la botella de la nevera...

—Siempre tan quisquilloso —dijo Greg riéndose —. Si no te gusta mi vino podrías traerte el tuyo...

—Ya me lo traje una vez y dijiste que era demasiado agrio para tu gusto.

Greg sonrió mientras asentía.

—Cierto... Eran buenos tiempos —dijo.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada asesina, Lalo le miro apenado, se bajó de la banqueta y se acercó hasta el adulto para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos, yo lo convenceré para que tenga una pinoteca —le aseguró.

—Vinoteca —aclaró Mycroft sonriendo.

—Eso dije...

Mycroft le palmeó la cabeza al niño con cuidado.

—Uh bien... ¿Plato rojo? —preguntó.

—¡Exactamente! —dijo orgulloso —. Y zumo, ¡gracias Mike!

Un rato después estaban cenando. Lalo habló de semana en el colegio y le explicó a Mycroft que había hecho una salida con el colegio al museo y había tenido que explicar el ciclo del agua ante un montón de personas.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Vamos a ir al parque, ¡a darle de comer a los patos! —dijo Greg animado.

—¡Sí! Y papá ha dicho que mañana por la noche iremos a la feria que hay en las afueras. Me prometió que se iba a montar conmigo en la noria.

—Y el domingo querríamos ir a un partido de fútbol, no uno oficial —se apresuró a aclarar Greg —. Pero no sé si estarás de acuerdo en eso.

—Me parece bien, tranquilo —aseguró Mycroft.

—Pero no te gusta el fútbol, ¡dijiste que era aburrido ver como veintitrés personas corren tras un balón! —dijo Lalo.

—Oh bueno, yo digo muchas cosas a lo largo día. No siempre tengo que tener razón —dijo Mycroft.

—¿Entonces tu color favorito no es el verde? —preguntó el niño apenado.

—¡Sí que me gusta el verde! No mentiría en eso.

—Pero el color verde es el color que tiene la comida que está mala…

—Bueno, pero también es el color de muchas verduras y a mí me gustan mucho las verduras, como a ti.

Lalo sonrió con orgullo.

—Es verdad, ¡es que con las verduras podré crecer mucho y ser tan alto como mi padre!

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente. Le encantaba Lalo, era un niño amable, completamente sincero y muy risueño. Miro a Greg que le sonreía encantado por la situación

—Me parece muy buena idea lo del partido —le dijo al final Mycroft —. Y luego os llevaré a cenar a una hamburguesería, ¿os parece?

Una mirada se cachorro abandonado se instaló en los ojos de Lalo y estos miraron a Greg con súplica. No tuvo que preguntar nada.

—Vale… —respondió al cabo de unos minutos —. Pero mañana nos llevaremos el almuerzo hecho de aquí y será algo sano, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo señalándoles amenazadoramente a ambos con la cuchara.

—¡BIEEEN! —exclamó Lalo, se bajó de la silla y fue corriendo a abrazar a Greg.

—A mí no enano, a Mycroft —le dijo —. Fue él quien tuvo la idea, ahora le debes un favor.

Lalo corrió de nuevo alrededor de la mesa, y corrió a abrazarle. Mycroft se tensó ligeramente.

—Gracias Mike —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió y le abrazó.

—Haré lo que quieras, ¡palabra! —aseguró Lalo.

—Me lo pensaré pequeño. Y ahora a comer por favor, aún no has acabado.

Tras cenar y recoger los platos fueron al salón. Lalo se sentó entre ambos y capturó el mando a distancia de debajo de un cojín, por lo cual tuvo la oportunidad de ponerlo donde quiso. Un programa de preguntas en las que Mycroft tuvo que morderse los labios cuando Greg lo miraba con desdén para que dejara de responder y dejara alguna pregunta para Lalo.

Apagaron el televisor pasadas las nueve y Greg llevó a Lawrence a su habitación.

 _“Primera noche superada”_ pensó.

Se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Unos minutos después, la mano de Greg le acarició el rostro.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó.

—Muy bien —respondió Mycroft sonriendo un poco, alzó la mano y lo agarró por la nuca para aproximarlo hacia él y besarle.

Greg continuó el beso durante unos segundos hasta que se apartó para rodear el sofá y sentarse en su regazo.

—Tu hijo es magnífico —susurró Mycroft —. Se parece mucho a ti.

—Oh, pero heredó la inteligencia de su madre —dijo Greg volviéndolo a besar —. Tú también le gustas a él, aunque insiste mucho en que te cambies el nombre, no sé porque.

Mycroft rio.

—Ya bueno, de momento seguiré en mi intento de que me llame por mi nombre.

Greg sonrió y le besó de nuevo, apretó su labio inferior mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. La cena estaba ahí en el sabor de sus besos, pero no importaba. Las pulsaciones aumentaban contra más probaba a Greg.

Arrastró sus labios por la barbilla, arañando con los dientes el mentón.

—Vamos a arriba… —pidió Greg con un susurro.

Las manos de Mycroft habían pasado a la cintura y una de ellas se hacía camino por debajo de la camisa.

—Pero Lawrence…

Greg chupó su cuello, dejando una marca roja alrededor de la yugular. Mycroft gimoteó el nombre del policía con necesidad.

—No oirá nada, por favor… —se frotó contra el regazo del político.

Mycroft contuvo un gemido contra sus labios.

—Va… Vale… —murmuró.

Subieron las escaleras con rapidez y procurando no hacer ruido. Entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

—Túmbese señor Holmes —exigió Greg.

Mycroft se quitó los zapatos, y se subió al colchón, expectante. La camiseta fue lo primero que se quitó Greg, lanzándosela a la cara a Mycroft. La apretó contra su nariz y cerró los ojos. Concentrándose.

—Dios, que bien hueles siempre —murmuró.

—Pervertido…

Greg se arrodilló en el colchón y gateó hasta la altura de Mycroft. Se apresuró a quitarle el jersey seguidos de la camisa. La marca de los dientes que le había dejado hace una semana seguía allí, cerca del pezón derecho.

—Que piel tan sensible tienes…

Un estornudo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a los lados.

—Lawrence, ¡se ha despertado! —susurró.

Greg miró hacia la puerta y agudizó el oído.

—Nop, sigue en su cuarto —dijo volviéndose hacia Mycroft y besándole.

—Pero… ¿Y si viene…? —preguntó Mycroft entre besos —. Nunca he pasado la noche aquí cuando está el, no quiero que vea algo indebido…

—No te agobies…

—Ya, pero…

—Haré de que te olvides de eso…

—¿Cómo?

Greg desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y los bajó un poco junto a la ropa interior para sacar su miembro semierecto. No se lo pensó dos veces y tras acomodarse entre sus piernas lo tragó desde la punta hasta la base.

—Joder —gimió Mycroft inclinándose hacia delante.

Greg pasó la lengua alrededor del tronco antes de sacárselo de la boca. Le miró de reojo, pasando la lengua por la punta para después presionándola con los labios.

—Te ves tan… —murmuró.

—¿Tan? —la voz de Greg alrededor de su polla le hizo vibrar.

—Sucio… —dijo con un suspiro.

—Oh querido, eso es lo que quiero.

Se incorporó con sus manos sobre el colchón para besarle los labios antes de regresar a su tarea. Los besos y lamidas se perdieron bajo las sábanas, los gemidos casi siempre contenidos para no alertar al pequeño de la casa.

Mycroft no supo cuando se quedó dormido pero abrió los ojos cuando el cuerpo de Greg se marchó de su lado. Se incorporó un poco y atinó a encender la lamparita de la mesita de noche.

—Uhm… —murmuró frotándose los ojos —. ¿Qué haces?

Greg se estaba abrochando la camisa, había dejado unos pantalones sobre la cama.

—Se ha encontrado un cadáver en una zona de alcantarillado que está en obras —explicó —. Y por las circunstancias del caso podría haber otro en un par de horas.

—¿Y no podían llamar a otro…? Puedo solucionarlo —dijo incorporándose.

Greg lo retuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho y lo empujó contra la cama de nuevo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

—Estaré aquí antes del almuerzo —le dijo —. Cuando Lawrence se levante le tienes que poner un bol con los cereales y zumo de naranja, ¿vale?

—Eh… ¿Cómo que desayuno de Lawrence? —preguntó asustado —. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? No puedo quedarme con él a solas, yo no sé cómo tratar con un niño.

Greg sonrió un poco.

—Lo harás genial Mycroft, he visto como prácticas y le caes bien. No pasará nada, le das el desayuno, te aseguras que se lavaba los dientes y le dejas ver la tele y demás. No tienes ni que interactuar mucho con él.

—Ya pero… ¿Y si pasa algo…? Creo que deberías de llamar a Jenny…

Greg arrugó el entrecejo.

—No voy a llamar a mi ex por un par de horas —le dijo con enfado —. Lo harás bien Mycroft, tiene seis años. No es muy complicado manejarle, estaré aquí a la hora del almuerzo y si tienes problemas me llamas. ¿Vale?

—Vale… Pero si tras esto tu hijo me odia tu sufrirás las consecuencias —murmuró.

Greg rio, se acercó a él y le besó con cuidado.

—Cuando salga os llamo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo…

Greg le volvió a besar antes de salir de la habitación en silencio. Mycroft estuvo atento hasta que oyó el coche irse. Cerró los ojos. Esperaba, por favor, que Greg avisara a su hermano y ambos pudieran acabar el caso pronto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba en una clase de yoga, tenía unas mayas de color negro y las piernas cruzadas sobre su esterilla. Las manos descansaban sobre sus rodillas. A su izquierda, la primera ministra, a la derecha el director del Mi6. Y dirigiendo la clase, Isabel II.

—Ahora, respiren profundamente e imagínense un prado extenso de color verde oscuro.

Mycroft acató sus palabras pero un aliento caliente cercano a su cara le distrajo. Miró directamente y se fijó en uno de los corgis le miraba. Mycroft miró a la reina pidiéndole que le dijera algo, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Mycroft por favor, atiende —exigió la monarca.

La lengua del perro se metió en su oreja. Se movió un poco para evitarlo, pero el perro se apoyó en su hombro y continuó lamiéndole.

—Para… Para ya, para —gruñó —. ¡Para!

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, enfadado. Se encontraba en la cama de Greg, tumbado de costado mirando hacia dentro del colchón.

—Mike… —dijo una voz infantil a su espalda.

Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse, los suficientes para que Lawrence le metiera de nuevo el dedo índice lleno de saliva dentro de la oreja y lo frotara.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Mycroft saltando hacia dentro del colchón —. ¿Qué haces?

—Te llamé, pero no despertabas…—dijo frotándose un ojo —. ¿Dónde está papá?

—Ha tenido que ir a trabajar —dijo incorporándose en la cama, cogió el teléfono y miró la hora —. Es pronto aún Lalo, ¿no quieres regresar a la cama? Te acompaño si quieres.

El niño bostezó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo hambre.

—Eh… Vale, sí. Dame un segundo, por favor…  —sacó los pies por un lado del colchón y estiró las piernas.

Lalo se subió a la cama y se sentó en el colchón.

—Seguro que no iremos al parque —murmuró.

Mycroft logró ponerse los pantalones del día anterior y se movió rápido para ponerse la camisa. Ya se cambiaría más tarde.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—Cuando tiene que trabajar siempre tarda mucho —se quejó el niño —. Antes me llevaba con él, pero igualmente seguía sin ser divertido.

—¿No te interesan las cosas de policías?

Lalo negó con la cabeza.

—A veces me dan miedo —susurró —. Yo quiero ser mecánico de coches de carreras.

Las palabras “esa es una profesión estúpida” corrieron a la boca de Mycroft pero no las pronunció. Prefirió aclararse la garganta y comentar:

—Tendrás que estudiar mucho para ello. ¿Listo?

—Cógeme —pidió estirando los brazos hacia él.

—Sabes caminar, te he visto.

—Pero quiero que me cojas, ¡es muy temprano para andar!

Mycroft contuvo un gruñido.

—Te dije que si estabas cansado podías dormir más.

—Pero no quiero dormir más, tengo hambre —Lalo se subió a la cama para quedar casi a la altura del adulto —. Por favor, Mike… —pidió frunciendo los labios.

Esa misma cara le había puesto Greg en contadas ocasiones justo después de pedirle algo que se salía con creces de su zona de confort.

—Como te pareces a tu padre… —le hizo saber mientras lo cogía.

—Lo sé, ¡me lo dicen siempre!

Lalo rodeó el cuello de Mycroft con sus brazos y se dejó llevar. El pequeño era delgado y algo bajo para su edad, mucho más ligero de lo que Mycroft había esperado de un niño.

—Bien… —dijo sentando a Lalo en la silla de la cocina que tenía el alzador —. Cereales de bolitas de miel y zumo, ¿te apetece?

—Yo quiero copos de chocolate.

—No son las instrucciones que me dejó tu padre… —murmuró Mycroft mientras buscaba un tazón.

—Papá lo pone ahí, arriba del todo. Es azul y blanco —explicó Lalo sonriendo —. Pero me gustan más el chocolate, ¡si papá no está puedo tomarlos!

Mycroft suspiró.

—Quizás, si tu padre no me hubiese dejado instrucciones a lo mejor podríamos negociarlo pero me dio unos pasos a seguir y pienso cumplirlos a rajatabla. No quiero que por un fallo mío enfermes o algo parecido.

Lalo le miraba sin entender, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Un no —respondió Mycroft con sequedad.

Lalo suspiró.

—No eres tan divertido como pensaba…

—Soy adulto Lalo, por regla general no somos divertidos… ¿Qué leche te da tu padre? ¿La de soja o la normal…?

—La azul —respondió Lalo mirándole.

Mycroft cogió la leche entera de la nevera y la echó en el cuenco, lo calentó en el microondas durante un minuto y luego echó cereales hasta que la leche los cubrió. Ya le echaría más si así el niño lo pedía. Le rellenó el vaso con el zumo de naranja de la botella y fue a prepararse su café.

Se giraba cada vez que escuchaba la cuchara golpear el fondo del plato pero Lalo miraba al vacío. El pelo castaño, que le caía hasta los hombros, le cubría ligeramente los ojos castaños.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó apoyándose en la encimera.

Lalo se encogió de hombros.

—Solo pensaba —murmuró.

—Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Soy muy bueno guardando secretos. Básicamente mi trabajo se basa en eso.

—¿Eres como uno de esos hombres que ayudan a los malos a no entrar en la cárcel?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Mycroft ofendido —. No soy abogado, y que sepas que también ayudan a los buenos a encerrar a los malos.

—A papá le molestan los abolafios malos.

—Abogados —repitió Mycroft.

—Eso dije…

Mycroft sonrió un poco, echó café a una taza y se sentó frente al niño.

—Mi trabajo consiste en proteger los secretos del gobierno —le dijo —. Así que si quieres contarme algo y que nadie se entere, soy la persona perfecta.

Lalo movía los cereales del bol, apretaba sus labios y arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Qué te concierne? —preguntó Mycroft.

Lalo arrugó el entrecejo de forma más pronunciada y le miró sin entender.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó.

—Perdona, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Hablas raro, ¿por qué hablas tan raro?

—No hablo raro, solo utilizo un vocabulario más complejo. Lamento si no me entendiste.

—Ya... Eso es raro —comió una cucharada de cereales mientras Mycroft se sentaba frente a el —. ¿Eres maricón?

Los ojos del adulto se abrieron de la sorpresa, el líquido mal ingerido le provocó la tos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó cuándo se calmó.

—¿Eres maricón? —preguntó de nuevo.

Mycroft descubrió que no había el mismo odio que había visto en los ojos de todos los que le habían llamado eso. Solo encontró pura y mera curiosidad.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —preguntó dudando.

—Así es como se les llama a los hombres a los que le gustan los hombres, ¿no?

Mycroft dio un sorbo a su café mientras le observaba.

—Maricón es una mala palabra —le dijo —. Lo dice la gente que no creen que los hombres deban salir con hombres.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Puedes decir "gay" pero maricón o marica son malas palabras. Eh... ¿Tú piensas eso?

Lalo no respondió y Mycroft se tensó, ¿y si el niño le odiaba y hacía todo lo posible para separarlos? Él quería a Greg y era correspondido pero sabía que si se diera el caso el hijo del policía tendría prioridad.

—No está mal —respondió al fin —. Pero no sabía que era una mala palabra.

—Ahora lo sabes.

—¿Y por qué eres gay?

—Porque me gustan los hombres.

—Ya... Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

Si hacía memoria, Mycroft nunca había tenido que preguntarse eso a sí mismo. Había aceptado su homosexualidad desde el primer momento en el que se había percatado por ella y nunca se molestó en preguntarse porque él era diferente.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente dejando a Lalo sorprendido —. Siempre lo he sabido, desde pequeño cuando pensaba en casarme yo quería casarme con un chico.

—¡Yo quiero casarme con una chica! —exclamó Lalo —. Y tener un pez que se llame "Gato" y un gato que se llame "Pez".

Mycroft sonrió.

—Eso está bien también.

—¿Y papá que es? ¡No puede ser gay! Él estaba con mi mamá.

—Es bisexual, le gustan los chicos y las chicas por igual.

—Oh... ¿Y tú eres su primer novio?

—Creo que cuando estudiaba tuvo un novio —respondió Mycroft frotándose la barbilla —. Puedes preguntarle a él si tienes duda.

Lalo suspiró y dejo la cuchara en su plato ya vacío.

—¡Le pregunté! Pero me dijo que esas cosas no se preguntaban y me compró un helado.

Mycroft le miró extrañado, sabía que Lalo aún era un niño pero sin duda podría soportar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo?

Lalo asintió y se estiró, orgulloso.

—¿A ti te gusta que esté con tu papá?

—A veces —respondió sin pensar.

—¿A veces? —repitió Mycroft  —. ¿A qué te refieres con esa respuesta?

—No te enfades, ¿vale? Pero si mi padre no estuviera contigo a lo mejor podría estar con mi madre y seríamos una familia.

Una mano invisible estranguló el estómago de Mycroft. Paso la vista desde el niño hasta la mesa, quedándose con la vista fija en la taza de café casi terminada.

—Estás triste... He hecho que te pongas triste —murmuró Lalo echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Oh, eh... No, no —se apresuró a decir Mycroft levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole —. Siempre me pongo serio si tengo que responder una pregunta difícil.

Se puso de pie y dejó en el fregadero todos los utensilios que habían ensuciado en el desayuno. Podía empezar explicando que el motivo de la separación de sus padres fue la infidelidad continuada de ella, pero eso no era un tema que el niño tuviera que saber así que decidió tomar otro camino. Se apoyó en el mueble y apretó los puños, nervioso.

—Lalo —empezó —. Aunque tu mamá y tu papá no estén juntos no significa que no seáis una familia, ¡ahora tu familia es más grande! Mamá tendrá su pareja, podrá darte hermanitos y nunca dejará de quererte. Al igual que papá. No has perdido una familia, simplemente ha crecido.

Lalo le miró pensativo.

—¿Tu y papá me vais a dar hermanitos?

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente.

—¡No quise decir eso! —exclamó.

—¿No quieres tener bebés?

—No... Bueno, sí —murmuró Mycroft —. En realidad no lo sé, si Greg quisiera a mí me gustaría.

—Saldrían muy altos y con mis ojos —dijo contento.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Si quieres irte a ver la tele está bien, tu padre me ha dado permiso para eso.

—No. Quiero hacerte más preguntas.

—Vamos al salón entonces...

Mycroft lo volvió a coger en brazos y lo llevó hasta el salón. Allí, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa pequeña del niño y se puso a dibujar con él mientras respondía preguntas del tipo:  _¿y por qué tu nariz es tan grande?_ ,  _¿por qué papá tiene el pelo gris?_  o  _¿qué pasaría si papá pusiera una multa a la reina por conducir mal?_

Un rato más tarde, mientras veían los dibujos en el televisor, el móvil de Mycroft vibró en la mesita. Se apresuró a cogerlo y leer el mensaje.

_"Me queda poco por acabar, ¿venís a recogerme y nos vamos al parque?" GL_

—¿Quieres ir a recoger a papá? —preguntó en voz alta.

—¡¡Sí!! —exclamó Lalo emocionado, se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

 _"Ya vamos"_  respondió.

Cuando tenía que salir de casa y sabía que tenía que ponerse, tardaba como máximo diez minutos en estar listo y salir. Pensaba que con Lalo iba a ser parecido, pero ni de lejos. Tardó ese tiempo en convencerle de que dejara de saltar en la cama y que le ayudara a hacerla y otros diez en que había que ponerse ropa interior antes de ponerse los pantalones y no al revés por mucho que los superhéroes lo hicieran.

Tras vestir a Lalo llego el turno de su propia ropa. No logró que el niño saliera del cuarto por lo que tuvo que vestirse delante de él y responder a preguntas tipo:  _"¿por qué tienes pecas?"_ ,  _"¿por qué tienes las piernas tan canijas?"_  o  _"¿cuándo sea mayor tendré pelo en el pecho? ¡Yo no quiero!"._

Cuando al fin salieron de casa, Greg les había mandado un mensaje preguntándole donde estaban. Tardaron veinte minutos más en llegar en taxi hasta Scotland Yard, cuando bajaron vieron a Greg en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Lalo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Mycroft se alegró tanto de verlo que sintió la necesidad de reaccionar igual que el niño.

—¿Qué tal te ha cuidado Mycroft? —preguntó Greg a Lalo.

—Muy bien, habla muy raro pero me cuidó muy bien.

Mycroft hizo un mohín con los labios, provocando que los Lestrade se rieran a carcajada limpia.

—¡Espero que me lo recompenses!

Greg sonrió con picardía.

—A su debido tiempo —le dijo, se acercó a él y le besó.

Mycroft suspiro contra sus labios y profundizó el beso.

—¿Y el caso?

—Bien, bien. Resuelto, y sin llamar a tu hermano. Un logro.

—Ey, ¡vamos al parque! —exigió la voz infantil.

Compraron unos sándwiches en un supermercado cercano  y fueron andando hasta el parque. Cuando llegaron, Lalo se desatendió de los adultos y corrió a la zona de toboganes. Mycroft y Greg se sentaron en un banco cercano.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Te dio mucho que hacer?

—Lo normal para un niño —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Y le caigo bien lo que ya es un logro.

Greg sonrió.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Después de esto lo que quieras.

—Creo que deberías hablar con Lawrence de tu sexualidad.

Greg le miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hemos estado hablando de sexualidad. Creo que deberías de hablar con tu hijo de la tuya.

—Tiene seis años, no pienso hablar de eso con el...

—Ya, pero tiene muchas dudas. Principalmente de porque estuviste con una mujer y luego conmigo. Se lo he intentado explicar pero creo que lo sabrá mejor por ti.

Greg suspiró y miro como Lalo subía por la cuesta del tobogán.

—De acuerdo... Supongo que para que esté a gusto contigo debería de responder a sus preguntas.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Oh. No creo que me odie querido, hasta hemos dibujado juntos y todo.

—Te ha aceptado en su círculo.

Mycroft sonrió abiertamente.

—Me ha aceptado en su círculo —repitió feliz.


End file.
